


Goodbye

by writer95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Death, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: A/N: this was written based off the song Dirty Laundry by Carrie Underwood. Please enjoy. All Feedback is appreciated. I have been wanting to do a fic with this song for a while.Summary: You became a demon for your king hoping he wouldn’t expect you to ‘share’ him.Crowley x Demon!ReaderWarnings: Angst. Violence.Death. Cheating.Words: 1576Beta’d by @whywhydoyouwantmetosaymyname Thank you so much Orion. ♥





	

_ That lipstick on your collar, well, it ain't my shade of pink _ _  
_ _ And I can tell by the smell of that perfume, it's like forty dollars too cheap _

 

You were waiting for him when he appeared.  Instantly you smelt perfume on him.

 

“Hello Love.”  Gah, that accent. You loved the king of hell but this was getting ridiculous. He had told you that he would stop seeing other people. 

 

You could tell by the perfume fragrance that it was about forty dollars cheaper than yours. 

 

As soon as he got close enough to hug you, you saw a small pink lipstick mark on the collar of his shirt. You waved your hand, shoving him away. 

 

You knew, as a lower demon, not to do that to your king, but you were getting tired of him and his messing around. 

 

He looked at you confused, “are you mad, Love?” 

 

You growled, “I thought you said you were done with other girls when I became a demon? I thought tonight was about making me Queen.” 

 

He stepped closer causing you to back away, “it is and I did stop.” 

 

You rolled your eyes, “Bullshit, Crowley! I can smell the cheapness of her perfume, and you let her get her pink ass lipstick on your collar.” 

 

_ And there's a little wine stain on the pocket of your white cotton thread _ __  
__ Well, you drink beer and whiskey, boy, and you know I don't drink red   
  


He shoved you into the wall and grabbed a handful of your hair pulling it.  “All I want is you.” he purred in your ear. 

 

You could smell the wine on him, you ripped his jacket off finding a small stain on his shirt. You waved your hand again, this time shoving him on the wall across the room.  “I don’t drink wine.” 

 

“Let me explain...” You shook your head and disappeared. 

 

_ Found it over in the corner _ __  
_ Wadded up on the bedroom floor _ __  
_ You shoulda hid it in the closet _ _  
_ __ You shoulda burned it, you shoulda lost it

 

You appeared in the throne room, in the corner was wadded up laced red bra. You picked it up as you heard Crowley. “I knew you’d be here.” 

 

You turned and held the bra up, “you think you can lie your way out of this?”  You could see he finally accepted he couldn’t lie his way out. 

 

“Today was the last time I swear.” 

 

You scoffed, “the day I became a demon was supposed to be the last day.” You threw the bra at him. “I’m done with you Crowley.” 

 

You went to disappear but he shoved you down on the floor, his body on top of yours. “I make the rules not you; I can sleep with whomever I want. You aren’t done, you BELONG to me no matter what or who I do.”  He growled. 

 

_ Now I'ma have to hang you out to dry, dry, dry _ __  
_ Clothespin all your secrets to the line, line, line _ _  
_ __ Leave 'em blowing in the wind, just say goodbye to you

 

You growled at him and he smiled. “I love it when you’re mad.” You kicked him in the balls and escaped when he rolled off of you. 

 

You were so done with him messing around on you, he knew you weren’t the sharing type and now that you weren't a human, you could fight back.

 

You smirked to yourself; you had your own tricks up your sleeve. You were going to have him begging for you. 

 

You appeared in front of Rowena, “hello.”  She turned and smiled.

 

“You’re late, the magic lesson was supposed to be an hour ago.” 

 

You bit your bottom lip, “sorry, but hey at least it's my last lesson.” 

 

She smiled and nodded, “mhm.” 

 

After the lesson you went and found the girl he had been seeing recently; she was a waitress at a bar you used to work at. “Man he sure does have a type.” 

 

Sighing, you walked in the bar; you were wearing a long red dress with a slit on the side and you had on a pair of long red heels to match. 

 

_ All those midnights sneaking in _

_ I'm late again, oh, I'm so sorry _

_ All the Ajax in the world ain't gonna clean your dirty laundry _

 

You had known a month ago when he started coming back late.  You told him you believe him when he said it was king business, but you knew better. 

 

You smiled at her when she walked up to you, “hello, can I help you?”  You smiled at her.

 

“Yes, you can.” 

 

You waited for closing time, which luckily was still 2 am. You were in a dark alley behind the bar when she came. 

 

“I’m sorry if this seems weird to you.”  You gave her your sweetest voice. 

 

She waved you off, “used to strange meetings. You one of Crowley’s minions? Guessing he’s cancelling again?” 

 

So he cancelled on her too. “Oh sweetheart, I’m no minion. I WAS his future Queen.”  She laughed at you.

 

“Sorry minion, but that's what he said to me.  Tonight he was going to make me a demon.” 

 

You smiled, “nope, I usually don’t do things so human-y now but, hey, I don’t wanna make it demon-y.”  She looked at you confused then saw the knife you pulled from the side of your leg, where the slit of your dress was. 

 

She took off running, dropping her purse and keys, making you laugh. You ran behind her and covered her mouth before she could call for Crowley. Then you stabbed the knife straight into her back.

 

You appeared in your apartment and snapped your fingers, putting on in your usual leather corset and pants. 

 

_ If the neighbors get to asking, I won't cover nothin' up _ __  
_ I'll tell 'em every little detail, how you drug me through the mud _ __  
_ I'm gonna string up your old button-down and slide it on the porch _ _  
_ __ Just in case you get the nerve to come knockin' on my door

 

You were sitting in the chair reading a book when he appeared.

 

He growled and waved his hand, causing the book to fly across the room. 

 

You stood up and looked at him, “are you upset, Love?”  He growled again and shoved against the wall; you could feel the dry wood under you start to break. He was pissed. 

 

“You killed her.”

 

You laughed, “you mean your slut? I couldn’t very well let her become queen like she said, now could I?” 

 

He rolled his eyes, “your jealousy is going to get you killed; she would have been a wonderful minion!” You waved your hand pushing him back and into a devil's trap. 

 

You growled, “and what do you think was going to happen when she found out you were using her?! Or maybe you’re lying and were planning on making me a minion?” 

 

He smiled, “you’re too strong to be a minion.” 

 

You rolled your eyes, “your sweet talk ain’t gonna work anymore.  I AM DONE WITH YOU.” 

 

He laughed then stopped. Good he realized that devil's trap wasn’t breakable.  

 

He growled.  “How?!” 

 

You laughed “I got my own tricks, too.”  You had put a devil's trap under the wood and on the ground for when he tried to break the floors. 

 

_ Yeah, I'ma have to hang you out to dry, dry, dry _ __  
_ Clothespin all your secrets to the line, line, line _ __  
_ Leave 'em blowing in the wind, just say goodbye to you _ __  
_ All those midnights sneaking in _ __  
_ I'm late again, oh, I'm so sorry _ _  
_ __ All the Ajax in the world ain't gonna clean your dirty laundry

 

He gave a sarcastic wave.  “So, what, you’re gonna kill me and become queen?” You shook your head.

 

“no, you’re gonna stay king, but I will no longer be your play toy.” you waved your hand, blowing dirt across the trap on the ground setting him free.

 

_ Oh oh oh oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh _ __  
_ Found it over in the corner _ __  
_ Wadded up on the bedroom floor _ __  
_ You shoulda hid it in the closet _ __  
_ You shoulda burned it, you shoulda lost it _ __  
__  
_ Now I'ma have to hang you out to dry, dry, dry _ __  
_ Clothespin all your secrets to the line, line, line _ __  
_ Leave 'em blowing in the wind, just say goodbye to you _ __  
_ All those midnights sneaking in _ __  
_ I'm late again, oh, I'm so sorry _ __  
_ All the Ajax in the world ain't gonna clean your dirty laundry _ __  
_ Out to dry _ _  
_ __ To the line

 

You knew you were going to miss him. He appeared behind you, grabbing you.

 

“You really think it’s that easy to get rid of me? I MADE YOU, I OWN YOU.”  He snapped his fingers, the two of you appeared in a room.  You were handcuffed to the bed. 

 

You looked at the cuffs to see marks on them, making him smile.  “Ah yes, I ‘borrowed’ these from the boys.” 

 

Shit, demon cuffs.

 

He run a finger on your cheek, “you're grounded until you realize you can never escape me.” 

 

He disappeared leaving you there alone. You mentally kicked yourself for ever falling for him. You had known better, hell your best friend had warned you he was dangerous but that had only dragged you closer to him. Then he wanted to make you a demon. 

 

You had say yes, you wanted to be with him. You just didn’t want to share, and you knew that was your option.. Share or die. 


End file.
